Hinata First Love
by SEIN-Girl
Summary: Huuuaaah, aku malu !  ini Fic pertamaku, maaf GaJe..  aku masih anak"...   "


Hinata, itulah nama seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun dan tinggal di kalangan keluarga Hyuga yang super serius. Hinatatinggal bersama Ayah dan Kakaknya Hyuga Neji. Ibunya telah lama meninggal (?). Konoha's Cityadalah nama kota di daerah Negara Api. Disinilah semua orang menulai hidup baru di daerah indah dan nyaman, sehingga banyak orang-orang dari negara lain yang berkunjung.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat sekolahHinataharus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya. Karena hanya dia anak perempuan di keluarganya. Ini hari pertamanya bersekolah diJunior High School Konoha's City, sekolah ternama di konoha. Kepala Sekolahnya Tsunade.

"Hinata ! Makanannya sudah selesai ?" Kata Ayah Hinata.

"Tunggu ! sebentar lagi.." Hinata membawakan ShuShi dan teh hijau kesukaan Neji dan Ayahnya.

Setelah sarapan Hinata dan Neji pergi ke sekolahnya yang baru. Neji di kelas 1-2, sedangkan Hinata 1-1. Hinata sekelas dengan teman Elementary School Konoha's Academy-nya dulu. Ada Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Hinata.. Ternyata kamu sekelas dengan kami ! Aku senang !" Kata Sakura.

"Eh.. Iya Sakura.." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Wah.. tampilan baru ya hinata ?" Kata Temari.

"Aku hanya mengikalkan bagian bawah rambutku.." Kata Hinata.

"Aku tahu kenapa kamu mengikalkannya ?" Kata Tenten.

"Kamu tahu ?" Kata Ino.

"Karena Neji kalau lihat rambut tergerai langsung di potong (Makanya Neji mengikat rambutnya) !"

"Iya...ahaha..."

Bel berbunyi dan semua masuk ke kelas.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi sensei kelas kalian... Aku akan mengajari kalian tentang Sistematika dan bla bla bla..." Kata Sensei Kakashi Panjang lebar.

"Sensei ! Mana semangat masa muda mu !" Kata Rock-Lee sambil menunjuk Sensei Kakashi.

"Ahahaha... Sudah ku buang jauh-jauh sepertinya..."

"Kenapa di buang ?" Kata Rock-Lee meneteskan air matanya (Lebay).

"Aku tidak butuh itu..." Kata Sensei Kakashi menatap tajam Lee.

"hiii Takut..." Kata Lee terduduk kaku di kursinya.

"Sekarang kalian memperkenalkan diri masing-masing... mulai dari kanan !" Kata Sensei Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umurku 13 tahun.."

"Namaku Aburame Shino, umurku 13 tahun.."

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, umurku 13 tahun.."

Seterusnya dan seterusnya... Sampai yang paling ujung...

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 13 tahun..." Kata Naruto dengan suara pelan dan bernada Cool.

Pelajaranpun di mulai...

"Eh... Lihat Sakura, Dari tadi Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto, anak Serigala itu.." Kata Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa dia tertarik dengan Anak Srigala itu ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Bel-pun berbunyi..

"Sensei Kakashi tunggu…"

"Hinata ? Ada apa ?"

"Bisa ceritakan keluarga tentang Uzumaki Naruto ?"

"Anak itu ? hmm ok…"

"Secara singkat saja ya sensei…"

"Aku mengerti… Naruto adalah anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua maupun saudara… dia hidup menyendiri dan kadang bisa tidak perduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya… dia suka memaksakan diri sampai tubuhnya tidak bergerak…"

"Apa pekerjaan Naruto sensei ?"

"Mengurus perusahaan ayahnya…"

"Pasti dia sibuk sekali… Terimakasih sensei atas ceritanya…"

"Hanya Kamu siswa yang bertanya soal Naruto ? Kamu Tertarik dengannya ?"

"Hmm ? Iya… Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantunya sensei ?"

"Membantu Hatinya yang sedang tidak baik…"

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kamu cari jawabannya sendiri…"

"Tapi…"

"Hinata.. Kita ke kantin yuk..." Kata Temari.

"Nanti aku susul kok Temari.."

"Aku tunggu ya... dah Hinata..."

"Iya.." Hinata kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang baca buku orang dewasa yang sibuk bekerja. (Bukan yang berbahaya !)

'Aku sapa saja dia..' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Dan Hinata mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya Naruto.

"Hai.. Salam kenal Naruto.. Namaku Hinata.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin..." Kata Hinata malu.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan tatapan dingin. Hinata menjadi tegang, mukanya merah.

"Aku sedang sibuk !" Kata Naruto yang kembali membaca bukunya.

"E...e...Ba..baiklah..." Kata Hinata Kaku.

Naruto mendapat julukan anak Serigala karena dia selalu bersifat dingin dan tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Dia begitu karena sibuk mengurusi perusahaan Ayahnya yg telah tiada.

"Hinata Kenapa Lama sekali ?"

"Gx koq.. tadi cuma ke toilet…"

"Owh…"

Bel Berbunyi dan Semua siswa kelas 1 masuk ke kelas.

"Siang ini kita… ngapain ya ?" Kata sensei Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi ! Biar Aku yang ngurusin kelas ini ! Hahaha !" Kata Sensei Itachi.

"Ok…" Sensei Kakashi meninggalkan kelas sambil membaca buku… Orang Dewasa di atas 20 tahun.

"Kita akan belajar melukis…" Kata Sensei muda itu.

"…" Semua siswa terdiam.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi Sensei !" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh… Aku tidak sadar ada Sasuke…"

"Grr…"

"Siapa yang mau jadi model telanjangnya…?"

"Apa ?" Kata siswa cewek.

"Tidak ada ? Terpaksa aku yang menjadi modelnya… siapa yang setuju ?"

Gx ada yang nunjuk jari.

"Huhuhu…"

*Pulang~*

"Hinata ! Makan siangnya mana ?" Kata Neji.

"Iya.. Sebentar.."

*Cut ! Ini adalah cerita yang menyedihkan ! jangan di lanjutkan ! kasihan hinata !*

*Pagi…*

Hinata memasuki perkarangan dan melihat Naruto berdiri di belakang pohon Sakura yang tidak berbunga sama sekali.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm…" Naruto melihat Hinata yang khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa ?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Sedih ?"

"…"Naruto terdiam.

"Pulang sekolah aku boleh pergi ke rumah mu ?"

"Aku sibuk di rumah…"

"Aku akan membantu pekerjaan mu…"

"Tidak perlu…"

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak butuh itu…"

"Manusia itu mahkluk sosial yang saling membutuhkan… tidak ada manusia yang hidup sendiri !"

"Apa kamu mengerti aku yang sekarang ? kamu sama saja dengan orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan ! yang tidak perduli hidup

orang lain !"

"Aku perduli kepadamu…"

"Kamu tidak tahu rasanya hidup seorang diri !"

"Naruto…"

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata. Bel berbunyi dan kembali ke pelajaran.

"Pagi… Hari ini kita akan belajar… Apa ya ?" Kata Sensei Kakashi.

"Permisi Kakashi… Biar aku yang mengajari mereka…"

"Silahkan Pein…" Lagi-lagi sensei Kakashi meninggalkan kelas dengan membaca buku orang dewasa.

"Pagi murid-murid ku…" Sambil angkat tangan sebelah.

"Pagi…"

"Kalian tahu apa itu Kedamaian ?"

"Tahu…"

"Apa ?"

"…"

"Katanya tahu !"

"tidak tahu sensei…"

"Aku akan bercerita… Kedamaian adalah bla bla bla bla bla…."

Bel berbunyi... Saatnya pulang.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan…

"Naruto ! Aku akan membantumu…"

"Heh ! Kenapa kamu bisa di sini Hinata !"

"Sensei kakashi yang menunjukkan jalan masuk ke rumah mu…"

"Apa ? jangan-jangan…"

"hmm?"

"Yang setiap malam datang dan meletakkan sake di meja makan itu Sensei Kakashi !"

"Sake ?"

"Kenapa kamu di sini !"

"Aku membuatkanmu makan siang Naruto…"

*Di rumah Hinata, Neji membuat makanan yang rasanya Pahit dan Asin…*

"Terimakasih…" Baru kali ini Naruto bilang begitu.

"Eh…(/)" Bruk… dalam sekejap Hinata ambruk.

"E…Kenapa ?" Kata Naruto.

*Beberapa menit kemudian…*

"hmm… Aku dimana ?"

"Di kamarku…"

"Naruto…"

"Apa ?"

"Tidak… Aku Cuma berpikir bagaimana kamu membawaku ke sini…"

'Deg !' Naruto berdebar. Mukanya merah padam. Baru kali ini dia begitu.

"Naruto… kamu sakit ?"

"Ti…tidak…"

"Naruto…"

"Apa ?"

"Aku suka padamu…"Kata Hinata malu.

'Deg ! Deg ! Deg !' Lagi-lagi Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Eh… Iya…"

"Iya ? Naruto menerimaku ! senangnya !" Hinata memeluk Naruto.

"Hinata…."

"Mulai kapan hubungan kita Naruto…?"

"Terserah kamu saja…"

"Naruto…."

"hmm?"

"Aku sayang padamu…."

"…Terserah katamu…"

Sebulan setelahnya Neji mengetahui Hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Hinata ! Pantas saja kamu jarang pulang cepat !"

"Heh ? Kenapa ?"

"Kamu pergi dengan Naruto ya ?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Kamu melupakan ku ?"

"Aku gx ingat namamu kemarin…?"

"Hinata !"

Hinata ketularan sifat Naruto. Naruto malah jadi seperti Hinata. Sungguh aneh pasangan ini…

Fufufu…

~Tamat~


End file.
